1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor, particularly to an outboard motor capable of reducing noise propagated to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing techniques for reducing outboard motor noise include, for example, the technique taught by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 9(1997)-207888 (paragraph 0012, FIG. 1 etc.), which prevents spreading of outboard motor noise by surrounding the outboard motor with a cover attached to the boat (hull).
However, the aforesaid prior art requires a cover separate of the outboard motor to be attached to the boat and, as such, not only causes an increase in the number of components and their weight but also requires space to be set aside on the boat for installation of the cover. The problem of outboard motor noise must therefore be solved not by preventing the noise from spreading but by reducing the noise that the outboard motor propagates to the outside, i.e., by reducing the noise generated by the outboard motor.